


Refracted light

by Aofumix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Cum Eating, Docking, Futanari, Multi, Other, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Size theft, Urethral Play, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix
Summary: Katarina liked the toys she had, LeBlanc was dutiful and certainly enjoyable. But she could tell it was time for something, someone new. LeBlanc had done this for her before, and she was about to help her again. And a certain little Demacian mage was the perfect set of lips for her to wrap her finger around
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Emilia LeBlanc, Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Unforeseen Changes

Authors Note: So I'm gonna keep this brief, since I wrote the majority of this in Chapter 0, which is meant to be read after this story and will be linked at the bottom of the chapter. But I'm not dead and do still write, if you've been waiting for me to finish a certain series I haven't forgotten about it but won't give a concrete timetable on that. I'm writing at the pace I can/like and I'm sorry if that disappoints you. But for the full explanation of things, check chapter 2, which isn't a 2nd chapter but more just an extended Authors Notes.

* * *

“Ughhh,” Katarina groaned to herself, her pets didn’t stop servicing her, they knew that they’d be called for by name if they were needed. It’s not like they weren’t doing their jobs, they were doing it as well as they’d ever done, but it was becoming boring. She didn’t not want them to service her, but whatever she wanted she knew they wouldn’t be able to help with. It was like an itch on her back that she needed scratched, and while she had more than enough backscratchers for the average person, this particular itch wasn’t getting reached by anything she had right now.

“LeBlancs!” She called and almost as soon as the L sound left her mouth both Emilia and LeBlanc stopped licking the bottom of her dick and were standing up, their faces flush and breathing slightly labored. She lazily held her hand out, palm upturned like she was expecting them to hand her a glass of wine.

But no wine came, instead LeBlanc, or was it Emilia? It didn’t matter, the LeBlanc on her left turned rigid for a second before scurrying over to her, slightly lifting her flaccid cock and small balls and dropping them into her waiting hand. She gave LeBlanc’s miniature member a small, but firm squeeze, enjoying the small moan of pleasure that it elicited from the emasculated magician. The tiny, involuntary responses from her pets were always enjoyable and she never got tired of them.

“Not that you three, technically four, aren’t enjoyable and devoted.” She paused for a second and started squeezing and loosening her grip on LeBlanc’s cock and balls, “But I want you to go and find someone new for me to play with.” She gave Leblanc another tight squeeze, but this time there was no sweet moans, just the pleasure of seeing LeBlanc’s knees shake and quiver erratically as LeBlanc’s breath became sharp. “And I want you to find someone like you were. Can you do that for me?”

She finally looked over at the LeBlanc, still standing next to her cock. But whereas she’d responded immediately by standing up, this time LeBlanc still hadn’t responded in any way. Even after waiting for what must’ve been 5 whole seconds LeBlanc was still standing there, as silent as a signpost. But that’s not to say that she wasn’t standing still, no, the more she played with the small toy in her hands the more that her signpost squirmed, blushed and writhed in place. It was something she’d never gotten tired of no matter how much she toyed with LeBlanc, her and her clone were quite the treat.

Ah yes, the clone. That explains it, She turned to look at the LeBlanc she was so mindlessly squeezing, “You’re Emilia aren’t you?” As she finished her question Emilia nodded her head and her face turned a slightly richer shade of red. “Well that doesn’t matter,” Katarina turned and looked at the clone, LeBlanc, “You can go now, I’m sure you have someone in mind already.” Yet LeBlanc didn’t move, instead her eyes widened and she looked visibly confused.

“Emilia isn’t leaving my hand, she’s already here and I can’t be bothered to wait for the 0.5 seconds it’d take for you two to switch places.” LeBlanc didn’t move though, the confusion on her face was replaced with a creeping scarlet hue and she started looking at the ground. Her little toy must be feeling slightly embarrassed, “Go on, I can tell how excited you are to go outside naked, and don’t worry, I know you’ll be able to get them back here even if you can’t talk. If I thought otherwise I would’ve sent Emilia, so be a good pet and get me a new one, wouldn’t you?”

* * *

Lux wasn’t sure what exactly was going on. She wasn’t expecting anyone to bother her today, and certainly not in the Demacian wing of the Institute. And yet here she was, with LeBlanc beckoning her over from around a corner. She knew she should’ve been suspicious of her, but it was kinda hard for her to feel even the slightest bit of worry or suspicion. She was in the Institute, LeBlanc looked like an embarrassed schoolgirl with ripe tomato’s for cheeks and she hadn’t seen even a scrap of cloth on her so far. So instead of a potential assassin or manipulator, LeBlanc just felt like a wannabe nudist who was new to the whole thing. Which was odd enough to feel far more confusing than alarming.

But it seemed like the fun kind of confusing.

She decided she’d see what LeBlanc wanted, sure they called her The Deceiver, but this seemed less like deception and more like desperation. She walked over to LeBlanc while progressively trying to peer around the corner the closer she got. Yet the closer she got and the further she leaned to look around the corner, the more LeBlanc leaned back into the corner and hid. Despite that though it didn’t stop LeBlanc from still gesturing her to come closer, and the increasingly bashful movements of her hand gave it a playful feeling. Either LeBlanc was actually living up to her name, or she was getting progressively more embarrassed.

She stopped right before the corner, at this point only LeBlanc’s hand and wrist were exposed, still beckoning her to come around the corner, and she certainly was interested in doing that. But just going along with LeBlanc or popping her head around the corner and seeing her seemed far too boring. She smiled mischievously to herself and pulled LeBlanc’s hand to the side as hard as she could. Stumbling around the corner came a completely naked, almost entirely exposed LeBlanc, she looked visibly surprised, embarrassed and her face was beet red. Her average, but pert breasts were on full display, her legs were crossed despite her stumbling and her free hand was covering her crotch. It almost looked like she’d just pulled LeBlanc out of the shower, except she wasn’t wet and looked about one second away from falling and faceplanting into the floor. She let go of LeBlanc’s hand and caught her by the waist, stopping her from falling while also getting a nice view of a very cute butt.

Lux tried to help LeBlanc stand up and get back on her feet, but she seemed more concerned with covering her breasts and crotch than standing up. But no amount of hands would be able to cover the look of sheer, unbridled embarrassment on her face. It was clear that LeBlanc was trying to hide just how flustered she was, she was just really bad at doing that. The only thing she’d be able to give LeBlanc credit for was not making any noise when she pulled her out of her little corner. A little too good. She grabbed LeBlanc, spun her around, pushed her against the wall, and once again she didn’t hear even a peep of surprise.

It didn’t make any sense, it was like LeBlanc was a doll, a puppet being controlled and… god damn it. This _is_ LeBlanc, she let out an exhausted sigh, “You’re the clone aren’t you?”

The look of embarrassment on LeBlanc’s face changed to panic for a moment before she started vigorously nodding her head. It was a little cute to see, what with the blush on her face. “So why’re you here, are you just trying to give me a nice, albeit blocked, view or are you here for me specifically?”

LeBlanc started looking at the ground, her eyes darting back and forth and her brow furrowing. “Right, you can’t talk, already forgot about that.” LeBlanc looked up at her, happiness spread across her face like she wasn’t caught naked in public, maybe she’d already forgotten about that? “Alright, back to my question, nod your head for the former, and shake it side to side for the latter.”

LeBlanc started shaking her head side to side, “Shame, but now we’re getting somewhere. Next question, same rules, is the Emilia looking for me, or are you, or is it you two? Whatever, are you doing this for someone else?”

LeBlanc shook her head again, more vigorously than last time. “Alright, and did they send you like this or did you just decide being nice to look at would help get my attention?”

She nodded her head so fast that her hand almost slipped and exposed her tits. “Well why don’t you lead me to them then? If they sent you out like _this_ then the least I can do is hear them out. They know how to get someone’s attention, so I should see how good they are at keeping my attention.” She held out her right hand for LeBlanc.

LeBlanc looked at her open palm, then to her face and then back to her hand, her eyes widening by the second and the hopefully look on her face quickly faded into a look of concern.

“Is there an issue? I’m waiting for you to lead me there, just take my hand and lead the way.” She knew why LeBlanc was suddenly so worried. LeBlanc’s right hand was covering her crotch, and while it felt like bullying to make LeBlanc expose herself like this. That was really the entire point, seeing her squirm was a little too much fun to turn down. “How about this, you can take my hand in the next 3 seconds or I’m walking away. I have things I have to do and I can’t stand here waiting for you all day.”

Lux watched as LeBlanc hesitated for only about half a second before LeBlanc grabbed her hand in what felt like a vice’s grip. That wasn’t the good part though, of course LeBlanc getting over her embarrassment and exposing herself was good, but what she was almost exposing was even better. She leaned towards LeBlanc and pressed her knee between LeBlanc’s thighs, trying to separate them, “How about we wait just a minute longer, I think what’s _almost_ poking out is a _little_ interesting, don’t you think?”

LeBlanc’s eyes darted to meet hers, though she couldn’t tell if it was the look of concern getting even deeper, or if she was starting to actually become uncomfortable. “How about you spread these little, lithe legs of yours for me and spare us the time. Otherwise it’ll be me making some threat about walking away if you don’t, and then you’ll hesitate and give in like you just did, and then I get what I want anyways. That game is certainly fun, but both of us have a better place we should be headed to and wasting time like that is, well, wasteful. Don’t you agree?”

A slow, seemingly shameful nod was her only response as LeBlanc’s knees uncrossed and she put her full crotch on display.

“Ya know, I’d always heard rumors that the Black Rose had quite the endowments to keep them running, so it’s amusing to see their Matron is so lacking.” She reached down and grabbed LeBlanc’s cock, though it almost felt wrong calling something so small a cock, it fit entirely within the palm of her hand, like it was an oversized clit in the shape of a cock. LeBlanc’s pseudo-clit and balls were so small in her hand that she knew she could squeeze LeBlanc like an erotic stress ball.

She couldn’t resist, she gave LeBlanc’s cock and balls a quick squeeze, more like she was flexing her fingers than actually trying to exert pressure on LeBlanc. Yet to her surprise LeBlanc’s body tensed up and her back arched slightly as soon as she squeezed down, and the scarlet hue on her face turned a slight shade darker towards maroon.

“Oh, do you like it when I do that?” LeBlanc’s breathing hitched for a second before she nodded her head slightly, “The person you’re taking me to see, they do this to you too, don’t they?” She started squeezing LeBlanc’s cock and balls a little harder, enough that she could feel LeBlanc’s balls filling the gaps in her fingers.

LeBlanc’s face turned a tad darker again and her nodding got a little faster, “And you like this don’t you?” She squeezed even harder on LeBlanc’s paltry package, the tip of LeBlanc’s cock slipped between her fingers and she could feel that it was hard despite not getting any larger.

LeBlanc’s nodding didn’t stop, and her face was as flush as ever. “You get off on being bullied, don’t you?” LeBlanc stalled for a second, her head frozen in place.

She squeezed one of LeBlanc’s balls between her thumb and index, “Do you like getting bullied and abused like this or not?” LeBlanc gave her just a single sharp nod of the head, keeping it hung low and her gaze fixed to the floor.

It was almost cute seeing LeBlanc act so ashamed after being so obviously turned on just moments ago. But that just made this all the more interesting, “And the fact that this little thing isn’t getting any bigger despite you so clearly loving this, that’s their doing too. Isn’t it?” She crushed LeBlanc’s cock and balls between her fingers as hard as she could, LeBlanc’s legs were tense and shaking and her breathing was quick and erratic, she couldn’t tell if LeBlanc was actually in pain or just a major masochist. It was probably both.

LeBlanc nodded her head but was alternating between that and shaking her head side to side. “I take that you mean something like ‘ _Technically wrong, but functionally correct_ ’?” LeBlanc went back to nodding her head, though a little slower than her previous enthusiastic nodding. “Well one final question before I let go of this cute, tiny thing. They probably want to do something similar to this to me, don’t they?”

This time Leblanc just completely froze, the labored breathing she’d had from getting her erect cock and squishy balls played with seemed like it’d never happened. Her face almost entirely stiffened up and her eyes were stuck looking forward. She knew that there were really only two options as to what was going on, either Zilean had frozen time and she was the only one still able to move, or her question was so close to being right that LeBlanc was afraid to answer, or unsure if she could answer it. And while the former would let her have a lot of fun, it was probably that she’d been a little too good at guessing with her question. But regardless she waited a few seconds to see if LeBlanc would think her way through her apparent mental freeze.

When that never came she let go of LeBlanc’s stress ball, pulled her arm away from her tits and gave her a few light taps on the cheek, to her pleasant surprise that seemed to snap the naked mage out of her thoughts. “Since we’ll clearly get nowhere with that question, how about this one. What little is there between your legs was actually impressive, or at least less cute at one point, right?” She expected LeBlanc to freeze over again at this question, but to her surprise she got a proper response, LeBlanc started nodding and let go of her hand to hold her hands about 8 inches apart from each other.

“Well that settles it then”, she grabbed both of LeBlanc’s hands, “Alright, lead the way, this sounds like it might be more than a little fun. And don’t be slow about it, otherwise we might need to take a break for me to stretch my fingers. Not that you’d mind, right?”

As LeBlanc started leading Lux back to Katarina she couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about the enthusiastic and bubbly tone of voice Lux had for that last line.

* * *

The heat and the smell were the first things that she noticed as she walked into Katarina’s room. The room was hot, almost humid and more than anything it absolutely reeked of sex. If LeBlanc had been able to talk and told her that this room was used for nothing but raw fucking then she would’ve believed it. The most prominent smell of all was cum, the salty, heady scent wafted through the air and even felt like it was starting to cling to her bodysuit. Every time she breathed it in she felt it getting more pungent and powerful. And most importantly, arousing.

She didn’t even have to look either to find why the room smelled so strongly. Katarina was sitting on a couch on the right side of the room, completely naked and with an absolutely massive cock on full display. It was easily longer than 20 inches, as thick as her thighs and balls the size of basketballs laid bare and easily touching the floor. She must’ve not noticed it at first since she was busy breathing in the sheer smell of the room, but LeBlanc wasn’t beside her anymore despite her having opened the door. No, LeBlanc was crouched beneath the tip of Katarina’s cock, licking up the cum that’d been spilled onto the floor beneath it, while the real one, Emilia was mostly hiding behind Katarina’s cock, though the wet slurping noises made it obvious what she was doing.

She didn’t know what she’d expected when LeBlanc had opened the door and walked through it, but it wasn’t this. This was much, much more erotic, spontaneous and arousing than anything she’d expected. She felt like she’d walked into a 24/7 S&M, cock worshiping sex dungeon. Her knees were already trembling slightly, her body was getting hotter and her clothes were feeling stuffier by the moment. The fact that Katarina hadn’t even bothered to look at her, let alone talk to her showed just how little she thought of her. She wanted to prove Katarina wrong, or at least grab her attention somehow, to make the first move and show her that she wasn’t going to just take being ignored. Yet within a few steps she was already on her knees, sniffing right below the tip of Katarina’s cock and letting its powerful scent wash over her body. Just across from her was Emilia, the loud slurping noises she was making sounded even louder up close and without even thinking Lux leaned forward and started licking Katarina as well.

After that she wasn’t sure how long she sat there licking. Her tongue felt like it was supposed to just stay glued to Katarina’s cock, licking it and lapping at it constantly, as if it were the home she never knew she needed. That this was her purpose, to kneel here in service of something so magnificent, to throw away all her own wants and needs and devote herself fully to Katarina’s pleasure. Her tongue traced any vein it found and explored any slight fold in Katarina’s foreskin. The entire time the scent wafting off of Katarina’s dick filled her nose and head, like a fog of lust and arousal telling her to stay where she was, lapping, licking, serving, and pleasing Katarina without any other thoughts.

At some point she felt someone pulling at her clothes, unhooking the metal breastplate of her armor and stripping her of their weight. Soon after there was pawing at her suit as they looked for a zipper before eventually giving up and just tearing a hole in it and peeling it off of her. She knew she should’ve felt at least a slight bit of embarrassment at being stripped naked so forcefully by someone else, but more than that she was happy to be out of her clothes without having to pull herself off of Katarina’s cock. She had more bodysuits anyways, she could replace her clothes later, if she even needed them anymore, being naked might fetch at least a grazing look from Katarina, and if Katarina got even a little aroused from seeing her naked then that’d make her happier than almost anything else. Besides, being naked felt better, more natural. The heat of the room wasn’t as oppressive now, though even without it she’d still be plenty warm from her own arousal, the only cold part of her body was the fountain between her legs. And the longer she sat here, worshipping Katarina’s dick the warmer her body felt and the wetter she became.

Eventually a thick, overwhelming scent filled the air anew, its intoxicating smell was like a hammer to her senses, filling her head, making her body hotter than ever and sending her arousal spiking all over again. She didn’t even need to look over to know what it was, she’d been faintly smelling it since she first entered the room and now she was hopefully going to get her turn to experience it. As much as it pained her, she pulled her tongue off of Katarina’s cock and crawled towards its tip. There, just like when she’d first walked in the room there was a pool, wide yet tall, of Katarina’s cum that’d spilled onto the floor. The closer she got to the puddle of cum the drier her throat felt and the hornier she got, and as she hovered over the pool of cum, mouth dry and throat parched, she wanted to ask herself if she was really about to do this. But she already knew that answer.

As soon as Lux felt the first mouthful hit the back of her throat her body felt like it was lighting itself on fire. Her legs quivered and her mouth never felt better, even with the saltiness and slightly bitter flavor of Katarina’s cum she couldn’t stop herself from swallowing it down as quickly and eagerly as possible. It slid down her throat and she felt its scent marking her insides and leaving her body begging for more. More of Katarina’s cum inside her mouth, more of it sliding down her throat to coat her insides entirely, it was so thick she felt like she could chew it and it absolutely clung to every corner of her mouth and stuck to her tongue like glue. Just like Katarina’s scent had conquered her nose she could feel Katarina’s cum doing the same to her mouth, tongue and stomach. As she leaned down to get another mouthful of fresh, hot, sticky cum she felt her head bump into something and out of the corner of her eye she saw LeBlanc and Emilia kneeling beside her. Their faces weren’t visible though, their heads sunk slightly into the pool of cum scooping as much of it into their mouths as they could. Their faces were burning red and their eyes looked almost glazed over as each of them swallowed their mouthfuls of cum. Lux didn’t have to guess, she knew she must’ve looked the exact same as those two.

Her, LeBlanc and Emilia stayed there until they’d lapped up every little, last drop of cum from the floor. On the rare occasion they’d bump heads it’d always end with them kissing for several seconds, licking the other clean of any cum that’d clung to the sides of their mouths and stopping as soon as they didn’t taste anymore of the salty cum they were searching for. By the time they were done with the floor and each other there was only a thin white veneer on the floor. But looking at it, it didn’t seem like it was because they’d done a bad job of cleaning and lapping, but because it’d been stained over time.

“Check” Katarina’s voice broke the silence that there’d been, Lux wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do, but LeBlanc and Emilia were already crawling over to Katarina, before sitting on their knees on either side of her with their mouths wide open. Lux slowly crawled over as well, but she didn’t know what Katarina was doing. Her answer came almost immediately though, Katarina wrapped her fingers around LeBlanc’s chin, pulled her closer and locked her lips in a kiss, LeBlanc’s back arched and the blush on her face spread a little further, she could hear the wet sounds of tongues colliding for a second before Katarina broke their kiss, pushed LeBlanc away and did the same thing to Emilia.

Lux had crawled her way over to where LeBlanc had been by the time Katarina was breaking her kiss with Emilia. She managed to open her mouth just as Katarina turned to face her. Katarina’s face barely had any color to it, almost like she wasn’t aroused and hadn’t just watched the three of them greedily eat her cum off the floor. Either this wasn’t enough to turn her on, or Katarina had seen something like that so often she didn’t even get excited from it anymore. Either option just made her want Katarina more strongly than before, and she wasn’t sure why. As Katarina grabbed her chin with a more forceful grip than she’d expected, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Katarina’s lips were drawing closer by the second and she could feel herself getting more and more anxious for what was about to happen, she wanted to kiss Katarina, she wanted to feel every inch of her body with her tongue, but there was something embarrassing about their first kiss being right after she’d cleaned her cum off the floor and licked two other’s mouths for anything that might’ve still been there.

Yet when Katarina actually stole her lips it wasn’t with the passionate embrace of tongues that she’d expected. She’d thought that it would’ve been an erotic, demanding kiss from what she saw with LeBlanc and Emilia. But instead it was Katarina licking every inch of the inside of her mouth, her tongue uncaring and fleeting in its touch. It glided across her tongue, cheeks, the sides of her mouth and even her teeth, like Katarina was looking for something, it wasn’t forceful or encroaching in its search either. It was like Katarina was just searching through her own room for something. And yet, the fact that Katarina was paying so little attention to her and freely exploring her mouth without even the slightest care turned her on even still. It was like Katarina was telling her that her mouth wasn’t hers anymore, and it existed for her to play with, use, and explore even if Katarina had never made agree to that.

It felt like minutes but it must’ve been only seconds before Katarina finally broke their kiss and pulled away, licking her lips and looking at her like a predator stalking it’s prey, “Well it seems like you can clean your plate pretty well, don’t you two think so?” Katarina turned to look at both LeBlanc and Emilia, already back to licking Katarina’s cock, though a little less eagerly than moments ago. Both of them stopped only for a second to nod in agreement and then went back to gluing their tongues onto Katarina’s cock. Katarina turned back to look at her, “Up.”

It was only a single word and yet Lux couldn’t resist following its command, she stood up and now Katarina’s head was at eye level with her crotch.

“Since you were _eager_ enough to start serving me even without being told to, I have to ask. How much are you willing to devote yourself to me? Your answer will decide whether I keep you here forever or throw you out that door.”

Lux couldn’t think of her answer right away, and each second, each millisecond that she didn’t answer was making her heart pump faster. If it felt like it was pounding in her chest before, but now it felt like someone was beating a drum inside her body. Yet, for as confused and unsure of what her actual answer was, the longer she looked down at Emilia and LeBlanc licking Katarina’s gigantic cock, the looks of pleasure and ecstasy on their faces as they pressed their mouths against it and sucked on it without thought, the more she knew that the decision wasn’t hers to make. It hadn’t been hers to make. Her body made that choice for itself long ago.

When she first walked into the room and knelt down without any prompting. Without even introducing herself or asking what was going on. Every second she sat there, on her knees for Katarina, inhaling the sweet scent of servicing something so massive. Every drop of cum she swallowed off the floor. Every second that her and both LeBlanc’s sat there, licking cum from each other’s mouths. Every single one of those moments had answered this question for her. She didn’t need to think on it, she didn’t have to worry about what she was doing, or what to even say, her body had already decided on everything for her. And her body had signed itself over. There was only one answer, “I’ll devote my everything to you.”

She heard Katarina chuckle for a second, one of the first actual emotions she saw the domineering redhead show. “So if you’re devoting your everything to me, it’s safe to assume that _this_ is part of the package as well?” Lux felt Katarina flick one of her balls and a small bit of pain and pleasure shot up through her spine. She tried to keep her legs from shaking in pleasure and anticipation, but she could feel that willpower crumbling with each passing moment.

“Since you haven’t needed it since you walked in this room, what do you think about giving up _all_ off it?” As Katarina said that Lux felt her grab her by the balls and pull her hips forward just an inch. “YES!” Lux barely heard herself yell her answer, she just felt Katarina pulling on her balls and breaking down any wall of willpower she might’ve had an instant ago. Katarina was freely playing with her as she wanted and wasn’t even bothering to actually wait for an answer to her original question. But that made it all the better, Katarina clearly knew how to handle her and press her buttons in all the right ways. The fact that she squeezed out an answer so easily was proof enough.

“Good, I think I’ll let you keep your balls. But eight inches seems like far more than you’ll need from now on, how about giving up six or seven inches and giving them to me?” Lux wasn’t sure what exactly Katarina meant, but looking at her face she could tell that she was entirely serious with her question. Either she was asking some ridiculous question, or there was something she wasn’t getting. Because the former would imply that Katarina was going to literally take 6 or 7 inches away from her cock.

“Oh, is the new toy confused already? Don’t you already know the answer from when you so _rudely_ played with my mute toy on your own?” Her eyes widened and her head connected the pieces she’d forgotten to get the answer she should’ve already known. A touch on her arm and LeBlanc’s face entering the side of her vision only further reinforced that answer, sealing all doubt she might’ve had in the answer she came to. She knew what she wanted to answer, and the mere thought of it had her cock twitching and her balls throbbing in Katarina’s fingers. She felt like she could cum from the arousal of it all at any second, and she knew she wanted to because it might be her last chance. Yet Katarina’s words were ringing through her head, “what do you think about giving up **_all_** off it?” and she knew she couldn’t.

“Seven, it’s seven inches, I want you to take seven inches!” Lux could hear the desperation in her voice and was ashamed and aroused by it at the same time. The pounding in her chest was still there but it was like someone had taken weights off her shoulders that she hadn’t even realized were there. She felt the freedom of being owned and signing away her fate with her own words. She could feel the cum in her balls working it’s way up the shaft of her cock and the pressure of an orgasm building, she hadn’t touched herself at all and yet she knew she was about to make herself cum for what could well be her last time ever.

“I like that answer, especially since I needed a new stress ball to play with.” Katarina’s words rung in her ears right as she was about to cum, and yet before she could fire the first of her last ropes, a crushing, vice like pressure clamped down on her balls, causing her knees to buckle and making her fall over, landing on Katarina’s shoulder from the equal amounts of pain and pleasure. The ejaculation she was about to have died immediately and she felt the pressure in her dick disappear along with an absence of cum in her shaft. She looked at Katarina’s face and saw a wicked grin and sharp eyes looking back at her, telling her that everything about that had just been done on purpose. And she felt only gratitude.

“How about you and I have a little alone time before my old stress balls give seven of your eight inches to me? Think of it as your punishment for lacking control and nearly cumming. But also a reward for getting off on being my new _squeeze_.”

Lux nodded her head and was thankful that she could feel something in her legs besides trembling arousal.

“Well let’s take this to my bedroom then.” Katarina stood up from the couch and as she lifted Lux with her, hand still on her balls as she pulled Lux towards a door on the far side of the room. But Lux wasn’t focusing on the door, instead she was looking at the foot of the couch where Katarina’s balls had been just moments ago. Lying there, pressed against the foot of the couch was Tristana and Poppy, a bright red hue staining their purple and blue faces, and the obvious sounds of labored breathing as they sat there, unmoving and with their mouths open and tongues out. Their faces shimmering in the light with what looked like sweat. By the time she was finished taking in the sight of them there she heard Katarina turning the knob on the door,

“Don’t mind those two, they’re just there to keep my balls warm while those two, now you three, take care of the rest.” As Katarina had finished her sentence she’d already pulled Lux into the bedroom by her balls and closed the door.

* * *

Katarina let go of her balls about two steps into her bedroom, her balls no longer being squeezed constantly was slightly relieving, but mostly disappointing. It was a constant, physical show of just how much Katarina could play with her. But obviously it couldn’t last forever. Katarina’s bedroom was sparsely furnished, there was a dresser, a ceiling fan with lights on it, and a large bed with plain white sheets on it. Nothing fancy and certainly nothing kinky on display, which gave it an oddly utilitarian feel compared to what she was expecting but thinking on it the room she’d just been in only really had the couch and nothing else. Maybe this was just how Katarina liked to live?

“What’re you waiting for, You don’t expect me to take care of 23 inches by myself now, do you?” Lux looked over and saw that Katarina was already lying on the bed, hands behind her head and her cock resting on her balls that were just as intimidatingly large on the bed as they’d been when she was sitting on the couch. Yet it all looked just as appetizing now as it did then, even without LeBlanc and Emilia fervently licking its sides.

But what she wanted wasn’t to just trace her tongue across all the bulging, thick veins running up and down Katarina massive cock. The scent that she was becoming more and more addicted too was still in the air, it was faint but it was enough to make her cock and pussy itch with excitement. She crawled onto the bed and sat down right at the tip of Katarina’s cock, her face only an inch or two from Katarina’s urethra and she breathed in the lingering scent. It left spine tingling, her back arched involuntarily and a small moan left her lips, she could still smell some of Katarina’s cum inside her cock. She didn’t know if it was that Katarina hadn’t shot everything or if the smell was just that powerful. But she didn’t care either.

Lux licked Katarina’s urethra, a small hum of pleasure or slight surprise was the only response Katarina gave, and that was all she needed to hear. She pressed her face against the tip of Katarina’s cock and slid her tongue inside Kat’s urethra. There was a slight pressure on her tongue as Kat’s cock squeezed it gently, but other than that there wasn’t any resistance, just a slightly rougher texture than she would’ve thought. But she didn’t mind that one bit, it was all worth it to taste more of that bitter, salty flavor on her tongue, even if it was just barely. So she licked every inch of Katarina’s urethra that her tongue could reach, her tongue pressing against the walls of her cock licking them for any remnants, scraps of cum that might’ve been there. The smell, even faint, started filling her head again and leaving her wanting to taste more mouthfuls of Katarina’s cum, the thirst, the hunger for that driven deeper into her mind any time her tongue tasted even an echo of Katarina’s cum.

Katarina’s occasionally mewling of approval only spurred her on, that initial hum of pleasure was starting to get a little louder and a little more frequent the longer she kept her tongue inside Katarina’s cock. The more fervently she licked the more Katarina seemed to enjoy what she was doing. She wanted to see what Katarina looked like right now, was her face starting to flush, was she smiling, was her services having any affect on her redheaded owner at all. But as much as she wanted to know that she couldn’t bring herself to pull her tongue out of Katarina’s dick. Anytime she felt like she’d tasted all the cum that was left she just had to move her head slightly and the taste would grace her tongue all over again, just frequently enough that she couldn’t bring herself to stop.

“Hmmm, it’s good you’re so skilled with your tongue, since it’ll soon be the only thing you have left to try and pleasure me with.” She couldn’t help but Katarina trying to maintain her normal tone, but Katarina’s breathing had gotten deeper and it was slightly higher pitch than normal. Either Katarina’s urethra was a weak point or she was actually easier to please than she’d let on. She licked down to the bottom of Katarina’s urethra and then slowly but steadily licked all the way back to the top of her slit. A low, almost imperceivably quiet groan came from Katarina as she licked her way all the way back up her dick and slid her tongue out of Kat’s dick.

Katarina looked like she was in heaven, a perfect contentedness that was never going to be interrupted. Her eyes were closed and it almost seemed like she was ready to fall asleep, like she knew that this was never going to stop. Lux was going to keep licking her until she came and then she’d swallow all of her cum off the bedsheets like a bitch in heat. A slut who wanted to be owned and made to serve, and someone who would always be begging for more. She could imagine Katarina thinking all of that and it made her heart throb knowing that she was serving someone so sure of themselves.

And then she slammed her cock inside Katarina’s urethra.

She saw Katarina’s eyes widen with shock and pain, while her mouth opened to what must’ve been a muted screen. It was a complete reversal of the contented pleasure she’d had on her face just instant ago. The satisfaction of seeing Katarina so stunned despite her urethra instantly accepting and welcoming her inside was more than enough to push her over the edge. Lux felt her balls lurch and her cock spasm as she finally came and shot her load directly inside Katarina’s urethra. Each rope she fired, every twitch of her dick, every pulse of pleasure left it’s mark on Katarina’s face, it was obvious that she didn’t just know what was happening, but she was feeling each and every drop of cum that was invading her cock and balls. And even if her face was trying to show displeasure or even hatred of what was going on, her body was betraying her. Lux felt Katarina’s urethra clamp down on her even harder with each new string of jizz she shot, every spasm just made her dick rub against Katarina’s insides in a new way and milk a little more cum out of her, pump a little more of her load inside the greedy hole. It didn’t feel like it was rejecting her, it wasn’t even just welcoming her inside of it. It was begging for all of her cum, actively trying to swallow even more of it and accept everything that it could get. And it didn’t take long for her body’s honesty to reach her face.

It was something special to see Katarina, who’d been so stoic while getting her dick worshipped by three beautiful woman and her balls warmed by two yordles, to be jolting in place every half second just from having her urethra used as a cum dump. Lux knew she couldn’t just leave this as a one time thing, Katarina was too fun, to pleasurable for her to ignore.

After a few seconds Lux felt her orgasm taper off, though Katarina’s gentle shuddering still hadn’t stopped, clearly her urethra was a massive weak point, and one that was thoroughly enjoyable to exploit. “Don’t worry Katarina, I think this still counts as giving you my seven inches, after all, I’m not balls deep inside this wonderfully tight and eager hole.”

Through her heavy breathing and exhausted face, Katarina still managed to glare at her like she wanted to fight. But it was obvious that Katarina wasn’t in anywhere near a condition to be able to do anything. All it took to subdue her was just having some cum pumped down her cock.

“Well don’t worry, I’ll still help you out and make sure you can cum, besides, I think I want to have a _little_ more fun myself.” As she finished she saw Katarina’s glare turn to a look of either panic or pleading, but she didn’t pay it too much attention. She pulled her hips back and slammed them forward into Katarina’s cock. But this time instead of pain on her face Katarina bit her lip and a loud squeak escaped her as her urethra clamped down on Lux’s cock.

Lux found it almost cute that Kat was still trying to hide how good this felt for her, but if she wanted to play pretend than she’d let her. She’d come around whether she wanted to or not, she couldn’t lie to her own body after all. And the way her cock was squeezing her and practically begging to be fucked was proof enough of that. She grabbed onto the sides of Katarina’s cock and pulled herself out of the vice-like hole agonizingly slowly, the pleasure was minimal and Katarina’s cock was trying it’s best to keep her from pulling out, but it was worth it to see a red tint, the same shade as her hair, creeping across Katarina’s cheeks, “You’re allowed to like this whenever you want to.” And with that she plunged her cock back inside Katarina’s quivering cock.

She didn’t bother trying to make Katarina beg for it, this was as much about her own pleasure as it was Katarina’s, she just swung her hips freely. Fucking Katarina’s dick with reckless abandon, caring only for the increasingly tight hole and immorality of knowing just what she was doing. But most of all the way Katarina kept trying to hide just how good it this felt for her. Every thrust, every time her balls slapped Katarina’s tip, every little thing seemed like it made Katarina react in a tiny yet entertaining way. Whether it be a small moan leaking out of her lips, her hands gripping the sheets a little tighter, twisting them around her fists, or her toes curling inwards and her legs tensing on a particularly rough thrust. Every little motion made Katarina that much more attractive, and the more her cock violated Katarina’s urethra, the harder she bit her lip and the more she tried to bury the side of her face in the pillows. But even with her moans muffled she could tell that Katarina was feeling better and better with each swing of her hips. The small red tint was starting to take on the same shade of red as her hair and spread from nose to ear.

She pulled her cock out of Katarina’s dick.

And she didn’t move.

Katarina buried her head further into the pillow and bit her lips a little harder. She knew that this would only last a second and then Lux would go right back to fucking her. She had to; she’d been thrusting away with near violent, reckless abandon for so long now that there was no way she wasn’t going to thrust back inside her cock any moment now. She just had to wait a bit longer and she’d feel that again, that violating, intruding and shameful feeling of her cock getting fucked like a pussy. Of having something so large, and something she was so proud of treated like a hole that was made to be fucked. A hole that wanted to be fucked, that wanted to be turned into a cum dump. Her cock felt empty and wanting, her balls were throbbing and begging for more of Lux’s cum, she needed to feel like Lux’s hole again. She needed to feel Lux’s smaller cock absolutely owning her urethra, her dick, her balls and turn it into a dumping ground for her cum all over again. She just had to wait and she’d feel that again. That shameful, disgraceful, demeaning ecstasy unlike anything she’d felt before.

And yet she didn’t.

She didn’t feel anything. She could feel her balls aching and pulsing. Her body tingling. Her urethra burning and wanting. It was only getting more intense by the second, but she didn’t feel the one thing she needed. The one thing she needed more than anything. She tried enduring it, she tried waiting for Lux to give in first, but that wasn’t happening. The longer she waited the stronger her body was yelling at her. Telling her to throw her pride away and just this once give in to her desires. She wanted this, she needed this, she was aching for this. It was new, it was exciting, it was amazing. It was truly something orgasmic. She turned to face Lux and tried her best to sound angry, “What are you wa-“

Lux pushed back inside Katarina’s cock.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH” What started as some word quickly devolved into a drawn out moan of pleasure and defeat.

Lux saw Katarina’s balls tremble, felt her cock shudder and then her urethra clamp down on her with a vice grip like she’d never felt before as a tidal wave of warm surrounded her cock and splashed against her stomach, waist and thighs. She didn’t even have to look down to know what it was, the scent sent her head spinning and her mouth watering as the smell of Katarina’s cum flooded the room. The intensity of the cum’s stench was only matched by the volume of Katarina’s wailing, and neither showed any signs of dying down. She’d only had to wait 3 seconds for Katarina to beg, but 6 seconds had already passed and Katarina’s cock kept shooting a small torrent of cum, covering the bedsheets with cum and only spreading the smell of cum further. After another 4 seconds it seemed like Katarina’s orgasm was beginning to die down, the vice grip of her cock was loosening and her moaning was dying down in volume dramatically, though whether that was from lack of pleasure or her voice turning hoarse was a little unclear.

What wasn’t unclear though was how utterly exhausted Katarina looked, she pulled out of Katarina’s cock and drank in just what was in front of her. Katarina’s face was as red as a tomato and every few breaths it’d sound less like her trying to breath and more like lewd moaning. A steady dribbling of cum was still leaking out of her cock and onto the bed sheets, the scent was getting overwhelming and she could feel her mouth begging her to take just a few dozen tastes before doing anything else. But just leaving Katarina fucked to exhaustion wasn’t enough, she walked over to the door, opening it and yelled, “LeBlanc!” before turning back inside and walking back over to sit on the side of the bed, in one of the few spots that wasn’t soaking with jizz.

A few seconds later the naked mage peeked her head in the door, sniffing once and slowly walking inside, her eyes flicking back over to the growing pool of cum on the bed every few seconds. “Eyes on me, listen and answer my questions and then you can play,” She swiped her finger through some of the cum, holding it out to LeBlanc and popping it into her mouth as LeBlanc started leaning towards her finger.

“First question, you’re able to transfer _these,_ ” she grabbed LeBlanc by her cock and balls, squeezing hard. LeBlanc let out a gentle moan as she fell onto her shoulders, “To someone else, right?”

She felt LeBlanc gently nod against her shoulder, at least as best she could nod.

“Okay, then give me Katarina’s cock, and leave her with the same tiny little thing that you and your clone have.

She felt LeBlanc go rigid for a second, which was understandable, Katarina is their owner. And despite what she’d just done, she couldn’t deny how nice it felt to surrender and slobber all over such a large, intimidating cock, especially with cum that potent. Maybe they were afraid they weren’t going to get to taste that anymore, but that wasn’t a good enough excuse for hesitating so much, “I’m not going to wait for you to be ready,” she squeezed LeBlanc’s balls even harder, but that just made LeBlanc press against her harder. If she was going to get off on this then it wasn’t even a punishment, she let go of LeBlanc just in time to see Emilia pop her head in the doorway.

“Maybe you can do it in place of your little masochist clone,” Lux slapped LeBlanc’s ass. Luckily, it seemed like Emilia was far eager to help, if just as silent, as her clone. Within a few steps Emilia was sitting on the floor next to her, one hand cupping her balls and the other pressed against Katarina’s shaft.

“How long is this gonna ta-“ Lux’s cut her sentence short as she felt a tingling and slight burning in her crotch as she looked down and saw her cock already getting longer and thicker with each passing moment. It wasn’t unpleasant or painful, it just felt like the tingling like her arm had fallen asleep, she looked over at Katarina and despite expecting it, she was still surprised to see Katarina’s cock was getting smaller as fast as her own was growing. Katarina for her part wasn’t actually reacting to it much, overall she’d expected it to be a lot more impactful, especially if her cock was about to quadruple in size. And then she saw Katarina’s balls start to shrink. And the lust hit her like a she’d been run over by Bristle.

She looked down and saw her cock was almost as big as Katarina’s, but more importantly than that her balls were getting bigger and much heavier, she could feel them hanging off the edge of the bed and a burning lust spreading like wildfire from her balls to the rest of her body. She needed to cum, she needed something to start sucking her cock right NOW! She looked over and saw LeBlanc just standing there, doing nothing, not sucking her off and instead just looking at all the cum on the bedsheets. She didn’t bother asking, or demanding, she leaned over and pulled LeBlanc’s hand, dragging her to the ground and causing her to fall face first against her cum-soaked balls. LeBlanc didn’t need to be told what to do, Lux felt her start licking her balls clean of all of Katarina’s cum on them and felt the fires of lust in her body die down a little.

“You finished yet!?” She spun her head to the side to see Emilia pulling her hand away from Katarina’s shaft and her other hand off her balls, “Good,” she reached forward and pulled Emilia’s face against her balls just like she did to LeBlanc and felt Emilia start licking her with the same fervor and passion her clone was showing. She took a moment to breath a sigh of relief as the fire in her balls had been stoked and instead of an all-consuming lust she just felt painfully horny. She couldn’t help but stare in amazement at what really was between her legs, her cock must’ve been nearly 30 inches long now and her balls were sagging against the floor and heavy enough that she wasn’t sure she’d be able to walk properly, if at all. She looked over to Katarina and saw that she really did have a pathetically small member, just like LeBlanc and Emilia had, roughly an inch long and balls big enough to be flicked and grabbed, but not much more of anything. In fact they were small enough that she could see some of Katarina’s pussy.

She looked back over at Emilia, her tongue still fervently lapping up all the cum off her balls that it could reach. She needed to talk to Emilia but she also desperately needed Emilia’s lips to stay on her cock and balls, Emilia could respond later, “I don’t care what you do, take turns having this giant thing, split it amongst yourselves, go back to what you all originally had, whatever I don’t care. Just shrink me to what you sluts have and do it quick!”

She didn’t even hear a response from Emilia, she just felt her hand on her balls again and saw her reach for what was left of Katarina’s. Thankfully, it felt like it only took a few seconds this time before her cock and balls were shrunk down to the tiny size that Katarina had originally wanted her to be, and Katarina’s cock and balls were even bigger now. She didn’t entirely envy Katarina now, having something that massive and that much arousal pumping through her body wasn’t entirely pleasant, but fuck if looking at almost 30 inches of rock hard cock wasn’t enough to make her weak in the knees.

She turned back to Emilia, LeBlanc had already climbed onto the bed and she could hear her ravenously slurping up the cum on the bedsheets, and Emilia looked both sad and jealous at the same time. She grabbed Emilia’s chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips, “Well I think you and your clone have something to get back to doing, don’t you two?” Emilia started vigorously nodding her head, “Well then get to it, I only need you to lend your ears, though your lips were _quite_ enjoyable.”

Emilia didn’t hesitate to clamber onto the bed and start swallowing mouthfuls of cum while occasionally licking Katarina’s shaft. “I’ve got things I’ve gotta do, so I’ll be taking my leave now,” she swiped her hand through some of the copious amounts of cum and brought it to her nose and basking in it’s overpowering scent, “But that doesn’t mean I won’t be back. I expect you all to still be here when I come back, and whether I want to suck or fuck I expect you two to help me out. After all, Katarina seems like she cums way, way harder when I get a turn at her, don’t you two agree?”

She didn’t bother waiting for a response, the simultaneous moaning from the two were the only answers she needed. She walked out the door, licking her hand and enjoying the feeling of Katarina’s cum clinging to every corner of her mouth. The pleasant, bitter taste was only slightly ruined by the thought that she’d have to replace her bodysuit since LeBlanc tore hers to shreds, but her new smaller cock and balls would make hiding them so much easier.

* * *

Click Next Chapter to see the full author's notes and why I wrote this the way I did.


	2. Authors Note: Don't read until you finish Chapter 1

If you’re reading this hoping for a story about Kat breaking LeBlanc or something similar than I’m sorry to disappoint but this really is just an extended author’s note that I’m putting under Chapter 0 because putting all of it before Chapter 1 as I would normally do with Author’s Notes feels a little overkill. This is going to be quite a bit longer than my normal ones so I don’t make someone feel obligated to read the entire thing before reading the story itself. This will also spoil basically everything that happens in the story itself, so please read this after reading Chapter 1 itself. Think of this as a Directors Commentary of sorts about the story and why I wrote everything the way that I did.

Normally I don’t place much weight on the idea that smut pieces can have any sort of sub-text or underlying themes/messages, mainly because from personal experience I don’t consciously write anything like that into my pieces. However after a certain point in writing this I kinda started to realize that whether consciously or unconsciously I was writing a far more heavy handed sub-text into this story than I’d originally intended for it to have. This entire piece started with the idea of,

“Katarina with a huge dick has a **[1 or 2] [Character(s)]** who service her. She gets bored and/or wants a new toy to play with like her current submissives. So she sends one of them to find her someone new to break, that person being **[Character typically viewed as innocent/gentle by community]**. That Character toys with the character Katarina sent to fetch her before agreeing to go along with her to Katarina’s room. Character then, upon seeing Katarina’s giant cock and it already being serviced starts sucking off/licking/submitting to Katarina without needing any provocation/encouragement to do so. After Katarina cums from that she takes Character into a different room for some 1-1 time. This is where after a short period Character role reversals Katarina and fucks her dick and makes her cum from getting her urethra fucked.” **[Kinks include: Cum Eating, Cock and Ball Torture, Small Penis Humiliation, Urethral Insertion/Docking, Size Stealing/Attribute Theft]**

**Point 1: Why LeBlanc as Kat’s Submissive**

And from there I developed the piece further. I chose LeBlanc for Katarina’s initial submissive because having her as Katarina’s completely broken submissive would lend credibility towards Katarina being a noteworthy dom, since LeBlanc both in lore and to a lot of the community is someone who’s haughty and would be very believable to be a dom in a different piece. Even within my own views on LoL characters LeBlanc should, the majority of the time, be a dom, so this is breaking the mental perception of her that I have to further Katarina’s character in a relatively unspoken way. LeBlanc was also convenient in that it’d solve the issue of “How do I actually _DO_ the size theft part of the story?” since Lux knows magic that could be it, but that seemed a little odd for her to have, and it didn’t answer why Katarina would have a massive cock. So making LeBlanc be the character responsible for it meant that I had that sorted out from the beginning and would also let me (heavy handedly in this case) imply what Katarina wanted LeBlanc to do with Lux when Lux finally got to Katarina’s room.

**Point 2: What about LeBlanc did I cut**

Though not everything I wanted to do with LeBlanc actually made it into the final piece. I initially wanted LeBlanc to be squirming from Katarina playing with Emilia’s balls while LeBlanc was talking to Lux, however that was something I scrapped relatively quickly because **A:** I could already imagine how infuriating that’d have been to write, and **B:** It seemed much better to have Lux play with LeBlanc and throw in some additional, hands-on CBT action at that point in the story, instead of having it be “Dead air” in a way. Which I hope worked as intended.

I also wanted to have Lux not know the difference between Emilia and LeBlanc until after she’d already fucked Katarina, but that was something I scrapped because it made writing and distinguishing between Emilia and her clone, LeBlanc, more difficult than was reasonable, it made several parts read like a word salad and would’ve required readers to reread sentences a few times just to understand what was going on. At least I had to do that while editing, and while I know my sentence and writing structure can be an absolute mess at time, I’d prefer to not exacerbate that issue wherever possible. And it’s a real shame I had to cut that idea too because there were a few parts that I wrote which I found genuinely funny because Lux didn’t know the difference and was getting frustrated because she’d call for LeBlanc and ask her a question only to get the mute LeBlanc instead of Emilia, the one who could talk, like she actually wanted. But for as funny as I found them I much prefer a story that makes sense compared to a story that I personally find funny.

**Point 3: Tristana and Poppy**

Tristana and Poppy sucking Katarina’s balls from underneath them was something I originally was going to have as a little more of a plot point as well. But that got scrapped because it was just too awkward to fit into the story itself. I was also going to have them be the explanation for why Katarina’s balls were so absurdly large, it was going to be something like “It turns out even small balls on a Yordle are huge on a person and the size transfer is proportional, someone 2 feet tall with a 3 inch dick is like a 6 foot person with a 9 inch dick.” Except it was going to be Poppy and Tristana’s balls, but I scrapped mentioning that because it just didn’t have a good spot to mention it. Though I kept them in the story anyways because I liked them and it was a nice way of revealing to the reader that Kat was a little more into ownership than it’d already seemed like. Overall I’m actually pretty happy with just leaving them as a passing footnote in the story and leaving why Katarina’s balls are so large as an unanswered question, because it doesn’t really need an answer anyways.

**Point 4: Why Lux as the Main character**

Lux as the “Main” character of this was actually something I mulled over for literal days while brainstorming this. Originally it was actually going to be Janna, since I liked the idea of a non-submissive Janna, despite her being one of the characters I view as a full-time submissive fucktoy type character. I forget if I had anyone else planned instead of Lux for this story, Fiora comes to mind but that might just be because I have a different story in editing right now that has Fiora as a major character. But regardless after a lot of thinking I decided that I liked Lux as the character for this story the most out of anyone else I could think of. Which is a little odd since personally I don’t entirely like Lux all that much because of how much she was used in the 2011-2015 smut/fanfiction period as a pseudo-self-insert character among the writers of the time. Because of that she still feels drastically overused in my opinion despite Ahri and other characters seeming to be much more popular nowadays.

But the thing I liked specifically about Lux for this is that to me she works best as a Switch. Which if you’re somehow unfamiliar with the terms just means someone who’s not a full Dom or Sub, they’re someone who switches between the roles as it fits them. To me Lux is really nice as a switch since (until Sylas lore) it was reasonable to me that Lux wasn’t actually a ditzy airhead and was only acting like one so she could do her job as a lightmage spy for Demacia better. So because of that Lux could play the uneducated, sexually immature virgin submissive type role if she wanted to sub whereas she was actually very experienced and knowledgeable about sex in general and be a dom. And she just swapped between the two as suited her best at that time. Whether it be for information gathering or just personal enjoyment. Regardless she’s a character that to me suits a switch role and is a switch that enjoys the extremes of both sides. A full on submissive and full on Dom.

**Point 5: Switches**

That brings me to my initial point about sub-text. To me it seems like a lot of people, whether it be in smut, in ERP, in discord/twitter dom/sub sessions or whatever, seem to kinda ignore the entire reality that switches exist. And by that I mean there’ll be people who say they’re a switch, but never actually do anything besides play Submissive or Dom. And I know that I’m probably just not seeing it in reality, but it seems like a lot of the time they use the switch label but never actually use both parts of the switch label. Which is a little sad/annoying to me. And it’s why I wrote Lux as a hard-pivot switch in this story, since she plays a teasing dom with LeBlanc, then falls to her knees and starts sucking off Katarina without even needing prompting to then fucking Katarina’s urethra without any real hesitation once she saw an opportunity for that. Personally, I wouldn’t agree with anyone who thinks something like “Oh Lux was just playing the cock hungry slut to lull Katarina into a false sense of security so she could actually fuck Katarina’s cock and break the dom.” Because to me that’s not what happened at all. Lux absolutely wanted to suck Katarina’s shaft and her balls the entire time she was doing that, it wasn’t an act and it wasn’t part of some grand plan. Just like how Lux isn’t pretending to be a dom with LeBlanc in that hallway, Lux is simply a switch who was playing each of those scenes as suited her personal enjoyment best.

**Point 6: Switches in ERP/Smut**

And I think that’s the part that gets me when some other people write switches or say they’re switches, they don’t really ever show the other side of the coin, and I get sometimes that’s not really possible but at times it gets really annoying because it’s not hard to do. And personally I think it adds some nice depth to a character if they are an actual switch who will play both sides of the coin. All too often you’ll find someone who makes an OC and they like “Yeah this character is a total **(Dom or Sub)** and they’re never anything else.” And then it seems like inevitably they decide they want to see their character in the other position and write a What-If scenario or an Alternate Universe for their character where they’re the opposite of what they normally are. And I get that sometimes the degree they want to go would conflict with the rest of what they have going on. But personally I think a lot of those things could be solved with some creative writing and just saying “Hey, this character is now a switch, I decided I liked that better than pure **(Dom or Sub)** and I’ve chosen to see this as a moment of character growth for them as a character, or me as the character creator.” But that’s also just my personal opinion and if you disagree then you’re more than welcome to, I’m just a nerd on the internet who writes niche fetish smut and talks FAR too much about it in random authors notes that most people will probably never even click on.

**Point 7: Why did I write the Bedroom Scene as I did?**

This is another part that I realized had far more personal subtext than I initially thought after talking with someone about this story. And it was also a moment that cemented to me that **A:** I shouldn’t change the initial set of paragraphs despite them (rightfully so) recommending that Katarina act like a dom more, and **B:** That I was absolutely going to have to write this authors note as a Chapter 0. So the reason I wrote this scene as I did is because if you actually think about it Katarina is a pretty shitty dom. The only really “Dom” type things she did in this story was play with Emilia’s balls for a bit at the beginning, make LeBlanc find a new toy for her, cut off Lux’s orgasm right before she came and make Lux say what Lux wanted to have happen to her. Outside of those things she never really did anything domineering, at least not overtly so. Most everything that Lux did that was submissive was something Lux herself wanted to do, she wanted to submit to someone. She took care of 75% of the work and Katarina basically just followed the Lux’s lead most of that time. When they were actually alone together Katarina didn’t really do anything actually to dom Lux.

And that’s why I wrote the part where Lux turns things around and starts fucking Katarina’s cock. It’s because Lux is that hard pivot switch, she’s gonna play the role that suits her best. And at that point in the story Katarina hadn’t actually done much of anything to dom her and take control of someone who was absolutely falling over themselves to serve someone else as a lust slave. So because of that Lux decided she’d see how Katarina would react to getting domed. And it turns out Katarina reacts very well to that, in no small part because Lux as a dom is much more engaged than Katarina was. Lux was the one playing an active role by fucking Katarina’s urethra and treating it like a sextoy, she wasn’t concerned about making Katarina cum or making her beg for it. She was just going to use Katarina and her body to get as much pleasure out of it as she could.

And then when Katarina was finally about to give in start enjoying it Lux stopped what she was doing and made Katarina beg, in her own way, to get fucked again. She wasn’t just active herself; she made her partner be active as well and drew out more from Katarina than she otherwise would’ve if she’d just kept pounding away thoughtlessly. Lux as the dom in their relationship just works out better for the both of them when they’re together. Whereas this wasn’t really an issue for Lux when she was serving with LeBlanc and Emilia because those two also being there served as their own reminders to Lux about what was going on. Basically Lux is a switch that while she’s being submissive needs to be kept on a short leash and treated like a dog that’ll bite the hand that feeds at any moment. And Katarina, unfortunately for her, not only is a little incapable of pulling on that short leash, but also enjoys having her hand bitten by that dog as well.

**Point 8: What I mean by the above in a broader sense.**

That all being said, this brings me back to IRL, it seems like there’re a lot of doms online who are only doms in so far as they’re willing to use that label on themselves without actually putting in the effort to live up to that label. They’ll say they’re a dom but not actually act like it, and sometimes will quickly start acting in a way that, devoid of their self-proclaimed Dom title, is the same way a submissive will act. And while there’s nothing wrong with that, it’s just annoying to see them act like they’re big bad, puffed out chest doms when really they just get lucky and find the most submissive people in the world who take care of 95% of the work for them. And that’s kinda what Katarina is here, a dom who’s great when someone takes care of the vast majority of the work (LeBlanc in this case) but realistically they’re a kinda shitty dom. And that’s okay, but it’s annoying when people get a big ego about something they absolutely shouldn’t have a big ego about.

**Point 9: Is there going to be a follow up to this?**

This doesn’t actually have anything to do with my initial points, but I figured I might as well answer it here, if anyone is still reading this incoherent rambling, I’m not editing this Authors Note actually so I’m sure it’s an absolute mess. But as for this story I don’t have any plans whatsoever to continue this and write a Chapter 2. But if someone is interested in what I’d do for a chapter 2, it’d involve Lux and Katarina kinda hammering out the intricacies of what’d happened and where they stand. Since Lux still absolutely wants to sub for Katarina, but also wants to fuck Katarina’s cock and see her fall to her own lust again. While Katarina tries to kinda sort out the mess in her head of “I’m a dom but I want to get fucked like a slut who’s just a hole?” and it ending with Katarina realizing Lux isn’t trying to Usurp control over her harem of slaves, Lux just likes playing both sides of the relationship.

**Point 10: Thank you for reading**

Well I’d be surprised if anyone actually made it to the end of 3,000 words of a mental stream of consciousness. And believe it or not this is technically the 2nd draft of this Author’s Note. The first one didn’t have these **Point X:** things and was even more of a mess to read. Regardless than you for reading all of this, or even a part of it if you did. And if you are reading this and don’t understand something I meant or want me to expand further on a point leave me a comment or message me on discord at Aofumix#8271. I’ll respond to you as soon as possible and I hope you enjoyed the story. I hope to have one or two other pieces out before the year is over, but it took like 2 years for me to post something substantial like this so I’m not gonna make any promises. If you’re a long-time fan of mine I hope this at least partially lived up to your expectations and I’ll try to do right by you guys as best I can.


End file.
